Goodbye For Now
by abbytemple
Summary: Tamaki and Kyoya are in their last year of highschool and are happily in love. What happens when Kyoya hears that Tamaki is being forced to go back to France for 10 years? How will they cope with the truth? Will they find a way out? One-shot.


**Yes this is a very sad fic in my opinion. It was originally going to be a songfic but now it's not so here you go. And I have writer's block so that's just great.**

 **I don't own Ouran either.**

 **By the way here's the French vocabulary you will read:**

 **J'ai peur- I'm scared.**

 **Sommeil mon amour- sleep my love.**

 **Pourquoi- why?**

 **P.S. If I don't use some of the vocab correctly I'm sorry, don't hurt me for it!**

 **P.S.S. If I don't capture Kyoya's character, I'm sorry I'm working on it!**

 **Tamaki's POV**

I sighed sadly, knowing that that moment would be the last time I saw the love of my life for a long time. Not a very long time, but a very, very long time. Long enough to make it so hard to think about. That moment…was something I never thought would ever happen. I knew that I would have to say words I never thought I would have to. One of them being "goodbye".

"Do you have to go?" Kyoya asked me, trying his very best to not sound too upset. But deep down in my heart I knew he was. Even though I wasn't facing him, I could sense the pain in his voice. His pain was something no one ever heard but me.

"I'm afraid so," I answer, still staring out the window at the dark and starry sky. The stars always stayed perfectly together, so why couldn't we? It just wasn't fair. Life just wasn't fair.

"When will you come back?" Kyoya asked more urgently. I stayed faced away from him and shook my head sadly, squeezing my eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. I felt Kyoya lightly place his hand on my shoulder. I almost didn't even feel it, all I could feel was my heart breaking like someone was repeatedly stabbing me in the heart with a knife.

"I don't know," I lied, knowing how much time there was between now and when I would ever have the chance to come back. My eyes were opened and staying glued to the starry sky in front of me. I turned and stared at the clock on the wall that read 11:00 P.M. and time was still passing. I glanced back out the window for a moment before walking away and lightly shrugging Kyoya's hand off my shoulder. I didn't know what to do or how to fix this horrible situation.

"We can fix this, it doesn't have to end like this you know," Kyoya told me, obviously trying to get me to stay, and I would have if I had the choice. Like I even had a choice.

"I know," I turned to face him for the first time in a few minutes. He didn't look as upset as his voice sounded but I knew he felt like something was very, very wrong. Ten years away from each other was too long, and I knew that there might not be any way to fix it.

"What do you think we should do?" Kyoya asked, grabbing my shoulders and lightly shaking me. I sighed and stood straight, trying my best to think.

"I don't know," I felt like all of my energy was slowly and painfully being drained out of me. I kept my eyes on one random part of the floor that I suddenly found interesting and refused to look up. I already faced this problem once and I didn't think that I could do it again, especially then. When I knew what the outcome would be.

"If you could turn back time and knew this was coming, what would you want to do?" Kyoya took my hand and sat me on my bed before sitting next to me. He kept his eyes on me, waiting for an impossible answer that I was trying to come up with.

"I would try to get away, but I wouldn't know how," I lied down on my back and stared at the ceiling.

"Even I don't know what to do, and that's saying something," Kyoya mumbled, whispering the last part under his breath and leaned next to me. That really was saying something because Kyoya always had an idea. We were screwed and that's really all there was to it.

"How much time do we have?" I asked. All I really knew was that it was night because the sky was dark and starry. I hadn't paid attention to the time during the previous days before.

"It's twelve in the morning…we have thirteen hours left," Kyoya stared at the bedsheets and didn't look up for a while.

"J'ai peur," I whispered and closed my eyes and pretended I wasn't alive. The truth was, I was scared…actually, I was terrified.

"Don't be scared, this will all go away somehow," Kyoya assured me. I wasn't surprised he knew what I was saying, he was a genius after all.

"How do you know?" I mumbled under my breath, not caring if he heard me or not.

"It just will," he answered quickly, as if he was waiting for me to ask him that question.

"Okay," was all I could think of saying out loud. My mind was like a blank piece of paper waiting for the climax and happy ending of the story to be written. I then started to realize that my story might never have a happy ending, as the climactic moment would soon arise. My mind really was a theatre, but it was a play that would never stop and would drag on forever. The world was silent and stopped, waiting for those moments to pass themselves…but they never did and they never will.

Not even thinking really, I crawled closer to Kyoya and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. Something when I did that was different…he didn't move or try to get away from me. He let me hold onto him and I was even more surprised when he leaned into me. I rested my head on his chest and felt him wrap his arms around me giving me a feeling of love and security that I had never felt before.

I listened to his heart beat in his chest and knew that even if I never saw him again, that he was alive and living. I didn't know where my life would end up but I knew that his life would keep going hopefully resulting in a happy ending for once.

I struggled to keep my eyes open, as I didn't want the time to pass so quickly. The more time I was awake, the more time I would be with the love of my life. The more time I was awake, the longer time would drag on into beautiful misery. I let my eyes close for a while, making sure I wasn't going to fall asleep. But then I would force them open again, refusing to give into my drowsiness. I knew Kyoya wasn't asleep as he kept tracing circles on my shoulder. It was a soothing touch, like he was trying to get me to fall asleep even though I refused to.

"Sommeil mon amour," I heard Kyoya whisper softly, obviously noticing my lack of energy and ability to stay awake. The last thing I felt before I closed my eyes, was a torturous feeling inside my heart and another feeling that was like falling to my death.

That next morning, I woke without the glowing sun that would usually shine so brightly in my eyes. Instead, I woke to the sound of rain and grey, clouded skies once again but it was more like a hint of what was to come later. Foreshadowing wasn't going to be a good thing in this case. There was no need for it anyway.

I untangled myself from Kyoya's arms and made sure I was careful not to wake him up. I wrapped myself in a blanket that was on the edge of the bed and walked to the window I was standing at the night before. I looked to the clock and saw it was only four in the morning. My time was running out, but I felt nothing, I felt like it was all just a bad dream even though deep inside I knew it wasn't.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya's voice snapped me out of my nightmare and brought me back into reality, which wasn't much different from my nightmare. I turned around to see Kyoya rubbing his eyes before putting his glasses back on, even though I never saw him take them off. I said nothing and turned back to the window, my mind not being empty or full. I tightened the blanket around me and looked down at the floor, closing my eyes, and feeling like I was falling even though I wasn't. I gasped, feeling someone touch my shoulder. "It's just me," Kyoya whispered behind me, giving me a sense of comfort. I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest. He was warm and I felt like I never wanted to leave the position we were in. He enveloped me into his arms and sighed.

"Don't let go," I whispered so my words were barely audible. I tightened my grip on him nuzzled into his chest.

"I won't," Kyoya murmured, lightly kissing my hair in a comforting way.

"I love you," I said a little louder than I meant to. Kyoya moved one of his hands to the small of my back, pulling me closer and the other cradled my cheek, bringing my eyes up to his.

"I love you too," he said, quieter than I did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cautiously closed the space between us. I ever so slightly brushed my lips against his, testing what he would do. I tried to pull away a little, but Kyoya pulled me closer so that our lips were together again. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. Our lips seemed to move in a slow, rhythmic pattern that made my legs buckle under my weight.

"Pourquoi," I gasped, letting go of him and slowly walking back to my bed. I didn't want going away to hurt even more than it already did.

"Pourquoi," Kyoya questioned me, following me back to my bed. I nodded, sitting on the bed with my eyes on the ground.

"For once, I don't know what else to say but that," I mentally shrugged before curling up in bed with Kyoya as my pillow. I rested my head in his lap and felt him continuously stroke my hair and I sensed that he was either calm or attempting to be. Even though I loved him with all my heart I almost could never read him like an open book. It was hard since he was always so closed up. He was more like a closed book that had a million locks around it and was hidden in the middle of the earth or in some imaginary place where it could never be found.

We layed there for a while, sometimes, Kyoya stopped touching me and checked to see if I was asleep or not. But neither of us ever went back to sleep. There was a time during that morning where we dreaded watching the sun come up. I let silent tears slide down my face as I watched the sun's golden rays peek out from behind the leftover darkness of the night. I lifted my head from Kyoya's lap and sat up, my eyes not leaving the changing sky. I looked back at Kyoya, who for once, had a depressed look on his face. He would never cry because he was too strong for that, and that was the time I needed him to be strongest.

I crawled back to be next to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He took my back in his arms and wiped away my tears with his fingers that ever so gently touched my face. We spent time whispering romantic things in each other's ears and just loving each moment we were together. But whispering loving words and hoping for time to finally become frozen would never change anything no matter how hard we pretended.

"Kyoya," I guided his attention to the sun that was now fully showing. It was daytime and that was the day I had to say goodbye for…ten years. We were in our last year of highschool at the time. We were 17. I was scared that we wouldn't be able to see each other until we were 27. That was a very long time from them.

"Okay," Kyoya urgently grabbed my hands and held them tightly and sighed before looking back up at me.

"What?" I asked curiously. His sudden change in attitude was confusing me. He let go of my hands and stood up at the edge of the bed.

"Come here," he motioned for me to go with him and I did what I was told to do. I wanted to know what he was going to do.

"What's wrong?" I crawled over and sat at the edge of the bed. He kneeled down so we were facing each other evenly and took my hands in his.

"Nothing, it's just…" Kyoya stopped, not saying anything after that. I was getting even more confused and even more curious with each moment passing.

"What? Tell me," I urged him, hoping it wasn't something bad. Or as bad as my mind theater was telling me.

"Well…you know I love you, right?" Kyoya started. I felt like he was a bit nervous even though I also felt like he was hiding something.

"Yes, of course I do," I perked up, mainly just because I was the nervous one.

"I'm going to get you back one day, and very soon too," Kyoya looked me straight through my eyes and was serious about what he said.

"But how?" I asked, wanting to know what his plan was and why he even wanted me to come back.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya said, holding my hands tighter.

"What is it? You're scaring me," I laughed nervously, my eyes randomly searching the room for nothing.

"Will you marry me?" Kyoya whispered so only I could hear him, just in case anyone was listening. We could never be too careful anymore.

"What?" I smiled, my breathing and heartbeat getting faster.

"I want you to marry me," Kyoya got up and sat next to me. "Will you…marry me?" he asked again, more hesitant that time, like he thought that I was immediately reject him.

"Yes, what else were you expecting me to say!" I didn't know if I was laughing, crying or both but it was most likely both. I lightly pecked him on the lips and felt the happiest I had in days.

"I don't know," he said even though I thought that was a lie. I knew that he knew I would say yes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as I could without choking him. I felt him wrap his arms around me and hug me tightly, just not as tight as I was holding him.

"They can't break us now, at least I hope not," I sighed, unraveling myself from his arms.

"No, they can't, trust me," Kyoya shook his head.

"How do you know?" I asked hopelessly.

"We technically can't be apart if you're my fiancé, and then I'll find you as soon as we turn 18," Kyoya explained, almost like he had been planning it the entire night or at least in his sleep.

"That's not long," I smiled, picturing what he said in my head.

"Exactly my point," Kyoya said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, you understand that right?" I murmured quietly, looking at him with a sad look on my face.

"Of course I do, I love you too and…" I stopped him mid-sentence with a kiss, softly placed on his lips.

"That's all I need to know," I whispered happily.

"Okay," Kyoya sighed, happy with my choice of words.

"I love you," I smiled, my heart warming.

"And I you," Kyoya sighed again.

I finally had some kind of hope in my heart that this wouldn't end that day. It would end, but them it would begin again, a new and fresh start. But until then, happily ever after would only be a fantasy waiting to happen.

 **And…scene! I wish I could be inside Tamaki's head so I can do that in his mind theater! Anyway, that took a long time to do but I hope it's worth it. I'm planning to do a longer version somewhere in one of my stories. That's your only hint! I'm gonna go sleep now. I hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
